


Till the Stars Evaporate

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, I wrote this in the two days right after I finished reading The Toll, Post-Canon, spoilers for The Toll, this is how I'm dealing with with the ending of The Toll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: This is a story about two women meeting in the unlikeliest of circumstances. It’s about them finding a connection before the world changed forever. This is a story about Loriana Barchok and Munira Atrushi.Major spoilers for The Toll.Warning: there is a lot of crying and sitting by the ocean and not nearly enough touching.
Relationships: Munira Atrushi/Loriana Barchok
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Till the Stars Evaporate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the longest fic I’ve ever written and edited in one go (two days to be exact), and because of its length, the editing processes – there were two of them – might not have been as efficient as usual. So if you see any errors, please don’t hesitate to point them out. I’ll fix them as well as any others I might discover in the future.  
> And yes, this is the fic whose title matches my username. I think it fits perfectly. It’s from Starlight by Starset.
> 
> As usual, I eat and breathe comments, so feel free to let me know what you think!

_  
“Farewell, the void is calling!_

_Don’t fear for futures and dreams  
_

_They’re fleeting, retreating_

_It’s okay, I promise...  
_

_I don’t know what to say  
_

_But I’m going to want you till the stars evaporate!  
_

_We’re only here for just a moment in the light  
_

_One day it shines for us, the next we’re in the night  
_

_So say the words and I’ll be running back to find you_

_A thousand armies won't stop me, I'll break through_

_I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight_

_Of your starlight!"_

~~~~

Her purpose was served, she knew. The Thunderhead gave her a reason to survive, and now she has accomplished the task of leading the operation to colonise “habitable exoplanets”, as the Thunderhead called them. Sykora bought her an escape, in a way fulfilling his own purpose, and it still weighed on her. Not that she liked the guy, but the feeling that someone thought her worth the sacrifice always tailed her, even in the rapid panic during those moments before launch.

She had made it to one of the rockets on time. Joel, the former scythe, held her shaking hand as the rocket prepared for takeoff. She didn’t know where this specific one was headed, it was the Thunderhead’s way of making sure everyone didn’t pick the shortest journey, but she’d find out soon enough.

Everything shook – the quakes of the engines compounded by the explosions instigated by their attackers. She could only hope her rocket wouldn’t suffer the fate of the two that have been destroyed.

Then the explosions calmed down, coming from a distance now, the same distance over and over and over. The engine’s noise deafened her as time slowed down. The din gradually receded, but that didn’t mean they were in the clear. They could still be shot down.

Being surrounded by people helped her to not sink too deep into her mind. She knew the noise recession was quick, but her ears, her breathing, her body took its time adjusting to the change in vibration. Only when she heard, “Welcome. I’m pleased to say we had a fully successful launch. We’re on our way to Luyten **,** ” did she feel herself breathe again. Luyten. She didn’t remember much, only that it was close to the beginning of the list. She was luckier than most.

“You must remain strapped in. I’m about to initiate a barrel roll. The centrifugal force will create a semblance of gravity. I’ll wait until you’re ready,” Cirrus continued. A minute or two passed. They were suspended in zero gravity for seconds, then Loriana felt a strange motion. She was falling up, and then sideways. She stopped breathing again, looked down to see her hand still clutching the former scythe’s. He squeezed harder when he noticed – his face was red, but his breathing was calmer now and he seemed mostly unperturbed by the ongoing changes.

“Of course. A scythe would be trained to handle something like this,” she told him.

His laugh broke the loaded silence in their cluster of seats. “Not at all. Not at all–”

“Loriana,” she completed for him.

“Loriana.” He repeated. “I have some experience in similar situations, but it has nothing to do with Scythe–”

The rocket rattled again, forcing her eyes away from Joel, then–

Nothing. Her ears were blocked, mimicking the sensation one got when on a plane, only this time it lasted longer. She looked around her, and from all the gaping faces knew everyone was experiencing the same sensation. _Probably never been on a plane before,_ she thought.

Cirrus remained the perfect embodiment of calm, so she knew this wasn’t unexpected. She trusted the Thunderhead, and by extension trusted Cirrus, at least in those first moments when his memories and knowledge were as fresh as the Thunderhead’s.

Loriana slowly regained her hearing some time later. The faces around her relaxed. She heard sighs of relief, then Cirrus started talking again. “We are now on our way to Luyten. You may unstrap yourselves. There are recreation centres, exercise rooms, a variety of dining experiences, and a complete virtual immersion system to give you the experience of forests, beaches, or any environment you choose. Enjoy the next 12.4 light-years.”

People around her – fellow former Nimbus agents, workers she didn’t know, and others – gradually abandoned their seats.

She felt a loss of heat as Joel removed his hand from her clasp, and she looked at him. He was calmly pointing at his ears. “My nanites are dialled low,” he told her and remained seated.

She nodded but itched to stand up. She removed the straps, nodded again – she might as well start making friends right away.

So she smiled at him and stayed seated.

~~~~

She should’ve seen this coming. She was absolutely and utterly useless. She has completed the Thunderhead’s plan for her and now she was worthless. No one needed her anymore. _No one on the ship needed her,_ she corrected. Even Joel could do without; she was just one of many friends he made only one month in. If anything, he was her only friend and _she_ needed him. She had promised herself she’d try to make friends, but after the launch, she had broken her promise.

She wished Munira was here with her. Munira understood her, and right now she would tell her just that. But she’d also tell her there was nothing she could do about her current situation so what was the point of wallowing?

Munira would also have hugged her tight and rubbed her back at the first sign she was about to descend into her endless black hole. And somehow, that made it even worse; she didn’t even have that now, and thinking about what could’ve been made her feel horrible.

“Told you,” she heard Munira’s voice in her head and smiled to herself.

“Happy thoughts,” she heard Munira again. “Happy thoughts only.”

Loriana fell asleep trying to distract herself from oncoming tears.

~~~~

When she awoke, she was crying.

Her dream wasn’t a dream but a memory. A happy memory, but somewhere between consciousness and slumber she knew, she felt she no longer had Munira.

_Munira was sitting on a blanket on the sand, trying to take advantage of the last few minutes of sunlight._

Strange _, Loriana thought. The sun has almost disappeared but Munira was still intent on reading. She looked up from the journal she’d been huddled over as Loriana approached, her expression sombre._

_“Can I?” Loriana asked, pointing at the blanket._

_Munira nodded, and Loriana occupied the space next to her._

_Munira now looked at the distant sun-rays near the horizon. Loriana did the same, resting her hands behind her and leaning on them._

_They sat in silence for long minutes. The sun was completely gone now, but Munira still stared. Loriana felt at peace as they sat there looking at nothing in particular, no one waiting for the other to break the silence. She knew Munira felt the same, just like she knew to find her here._

_In darkness only illuminated by dim lights from the island, Loriana reached for Munira’s cool hand. So close to hers, almost like Munira did it on purpose. Loriana didn’t turn her head to look at her hand, neither did Munira as Loriana’s fingers rested over hers. Loriana stole a glance at Munira’s face – she was smiling, shy despite the dark._

_“You okay?” She asked Munira, now looking at her._

_Munira faced her now, not disconnecting their physical contact, and gave her a small smile. Loriana felt so serene in that moment, lost in that smile, as Munira said, “Now I am,” and turned her head towards the ocean again. Loriana stared at Munira’s face for a beat longer then turned in the same direction._

_She was still smiling when she went to bed hours later._

_~~~~_

It became a regular occurrence. Every night, she’d wake up sweating, her face sticky with dried, and not so dry, tears. It was overwhelming. She loved the dreams, but hated the aftermath; at least she got to see Munira again. Yes, she knew she could ask Cirrus and he would show her something from the Thunderhead’s backbrain, but it wouldn’t be the same. It could never be the same.

_“Why would the Thunderhead give all that to you?” Munira asked one afternoon when Loriana told her she knew what the Thunderhead was building._

_“I guess the Thunderhead trusts me more than anyone else not to muck it up,” Loriana told her, even though she had no way of being sure. Of course she doubted herself. When had she ever not?_

Only when she received confirmation from the Thunderhead, _she thought._

_Then Munira surprised her by laying the alternate possibility so clearly, not holding back._

_“Or the Thunderhead is using you as the stress test – giving it to the person most likely to screw things up – because if a plan can survive you, then it’s fool-proof.” Her face was dead serious, but later Loriana would realise she was being teased. Later, she would come to love the effortlessness of their conversations._

_She laughed and said, “I can believe that.”_

_Loriana thought she glimpsed a smile on Munira’s face before transforming to neutral again._

Oh how she would give anything to see that smile again.

~~~~

Joel gave Loriana a sad smile when she entered the common breakfast area. She’d done her best to hide the aftermath of her dream, but was yet to be successful. Or maybe Joel just got to know her too well. She set her food on the table and sat opposite him.

“Munira?” he asked. She nodded, once again on the verge of tears at the mention of the name. “You’re going to be okay.”

~~~~

_After yet another dinner with the other former Nimbus agents, Loriana craved comfortable company. She grabbed some carrots and lentil soup for Munira. It was already dark, and Munira was in her normal spot by the ocean. Loriana silently took her usual place next to her. She placed the food tray in front of them then looked at the ocean and closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air._

_“You know, I never met anyone like you,” Munira whispered, barely audible over the sound of the waves._

_“Hmm?”_

_“No one ever cared enough about me to bring me food, or to want to spend time with me as you do. Everyone always wanted something or another,” Munira continued, raising her voice after realising how loud the water was._

_“I find that hard to believe,” said Loriana, bending her head and turning to look at Munira._

_Munira looked back at her, turning her body to face her. Loriana sensed the imminence of a serious conversation, so she mirrored Munira’s movements, crossing her legs._

_“It’s not hard to believe, not if you knew me before the island. Think about it, what makes you come here every day?”_

_Loriana hesitated. “I like the quiet. Everyone is too energetic all the time, but here? I get to hear myself think.”_

_“Precisely! I’m too invisible it’s like I’m not even here–”_

_“That’s not true, Munira.” Loriana met her eyes and held them. “That’s not true.”_

_Munira shifted in her place, looking away from Loriana’s gaze towards the ocean. “You could just as easily sit here alone and you wouldn’t–”_

_“It’s not the same,” Loriana interrupted again. “Look at me.”_

_Nothing. Munira took a loud breath._

_“Why can’t you look at me?” Loriana pulled Munira’s crossed arm, forcing Munira to look at her. She didn’t expect the tears she saw, the tears that would’ve been invisible to anyone else. Loriana felt a tug in her chest. She wanted to do anything in her power to make Munira feel better. “Hey,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”_

_“It just doesn’t make sense. I’m not–” Loriana let her talk. Maybe that was what she needed. “I’m quiet, too quiet. I don’t talk much, not even about myself.”_

_“And yet, I know you more than you think.”_

_Munira said nothing, as if she ran out of excuses, so Loriana continued._

_“I know you’re strong. Loyal. Caring. Munira, you care so deeply and I can’t believe I am lucky enough to be the subject of that kindness. It’s incredible.” A part of Loriana couldn’t believe she said all that, but another part couldn’t see how she wouldn’t._

_Munira sniffed. And Loriana didn’t bother with stopping her hand as it circled the curve of Munira’s neck and slowly wiped the tears with her thumb. Where the tears didn’t reach, Munira’s skin was soft, cool to the touch. Perfect._

_She sighed. Her eyes shut as Loriana wiped another tear. And another._

_And another._

_Then it came to her, what she’d been wanting to do for some time but never dared be so forward. Until now._

_“Munira.”_

_She hummed in response._

_Loriana reached with her other hand, now both hands stroking Munira’s cheeks. As gently as she could. “Please open your eyes.” Her breath caught when Munira obliged. She felt her heart beating harder as Munira looked at her. She searched her eyes. The look she gave her was disarming, and her heart beat harder. Faster._

_She leaned in slowly, waiting for Munira to stop her. To say she didn’t care about her_ like that _. But the words never came, and Loriana didn’t let go of Munira’s face as she closed the distance to her lips._

_The kiss was tentative, testing the waters. Then Munira kissed her back, inching closer, and it was everything Loriana imagined. As soft, as sweet as Munira herself. Loyal, too, for after they broke that first kiss to catch their breaths, Munira didn’t let go for what was long minutes, long minutes that felt like mere seconds._

_When Loriana pulled back, her face was warm. Munira looked at her, sombrely smiled, then turned towards the ocean. Loriana did the same, once more breathing the ocean air. This time, though, it wasn’t to seek a distraction; she wanted to relive that moment a million times over._

_They sat in silence for some time, then Munira reached for her soup, now cold, and devoured it._

_As if she felt Loriana’s eyes on her, Munira said with a teasing smile, “What? I like it cold.”_

_Loriana couldn’t believe her luck._

~~~~

“Come on, Cirrus! Why would you hide something like that?” came Joel’s voice, louder than usual, as Loriana found him in the well-lit dining hall. He wasn’t alone, of course. In front of him was Cirrus, as calm and collected as always.

She cleared her throat, conjured her authoritarian voice. “What is the matter?”

“Loriana, thank you for meeting me. I have some news,” Joel said. “Or it wouldn’t have been news if a certain _someone_ had the sense to tell you himself.” He gave a sharp look in Cirrus’s direction.

Loriana pondered the laughably unlikely thought that Cirrus made a mistake. Cirrus was the Thunderhead, almost, which meant Loriana trusted him. She took a seat at one of the chairs closest to Joel and waited for an explanation. Joel sat next to her, but Cirrus didn’t move.

“You want the short version or the full story?” Joel started.

“Have you met me?” She said.

“Long version, then,” he said. “You know how upset you’ve been, you know, about Munira?” He whispered the name, as if scared someone would overhear. Though if this conversation was as important as he made it out to be, Loriana thought he would whisper the whole thing.

Loriana nodded, not letting herself crumble at the sound of Munira’s name. It’s been getting more bearable over the years - they’d covered two out of the twelve and a half light-years, to be exact - but saying she ached for Munira and the connection they shared remained a colossal understatement. Besides, what did Munira have to do with anything?

 _She had to do with everything,_ came the intruding thought.

Joel continued, “I had an idea and thought I’d ask _him_ if it’s possible. I mean, if anyone knew the answer to anything, it’s him. I found out he’s been in contact with the Thunderhead this whole time! He lied to everyone, Loriana.”

She couldn’t say she hadn’t expected something like that. “It wasn’t a lie. He just didn’t see the need to mention it. And now that we know, it likely means we need to know.”

“Yes, yes. But here’s the important part. Are you ready for this?” Joel said, Cirrus’s expression unchanged throughout the exchange. Joel lowered his voice for the next sentence, and she wished he hadn’t. She wished he had said it loud and clear so it could’ve sunk in faster. “There’s a way to talk to Munira.”

“No.” _What?_

“Yes. You can talk to her,” Joel repeated.

“That can’t be possible.” Could it? Dare she allow herself to hope?

“Yes,” interjected Cirrus. The ultimate confirmation she needed before she couldn’t breathe, then she was in tears. She wanted to run. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be alone and think. She also needed to stay and learn more; she had to find out how, when, how often. And everything else.

That also meant Munira was for sure still alive. If the Thunderhead suggested he could let them talk, then Munira must have survived the attack on the atoll.

Loriana composed herself, smiling through her tears. Joel has now stood up, probably readying himself to run after her. This time, though, she jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

Who would’ve thought? He was the one friend she had here. He was the one friend she needed.

~~~~

_Sykora. Of course it was Sykora. Loriana doubted if anyone in existence could annoy her as much as him. She thought the convention centre project would distract him, and she had to admit that for a while it did. But now he was back to bugging her, questioning her every move, his nose constantly in_ her _project. How hard could it be to understand that the Thunderhead assigned everyone a task and he only needed to stick to his?_

_After the latest argument trying to make him stay away, Loriana stormed away. She needed fresh air. Alone. And the perfect place was certainly the beach. She resolved to walk as far away from everyone as possible. It was dark but she didn’t care. If she had to, she’d just sleep on one of those expandable blankets the Thunderhead supplied – she always carried one with her._

_Striding through the heavy sand, she made her way to a small hill, only the sound of the waves keeping her company. She sat down facing the sound and tried to breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Out._

_Shortly after arriving on the island months ago, whenever she managed to calm herself, her mind drifted to the one place she felt safe: her home, alone, her only companions her books. She had always imagined what it would be like to also have the Thunderhead’s company like everyone else. Now, her happy place had a small but significant addition: Munira sitting at Loriana’s desk, her head buried in some text or another, sharing random bits of information with Loriana as she came upon them, and Loriana not minding the interruption that she normally would from anyone else._

_She smiled to herself as she visited that happy place. She breathed deeply again, appreciating it, hoping it’d help her calm down._

_Suddenly, a blanket was draped over her shoulders, and she was startled. She jumped away and looked at the intruder, ready to run at the first sign of aggression. It was, however, none other than the person who was just on her mind._

_“You don’t sneak up on people!” she told Munira, sitting back and letting her adjust the blanket like she had intended._

_“I kept calling, but you wouldn’t respond,” Munira said. “Are you okay? It’s too chilly to stay out, and it’s late.” It was precisely that chill that helped her regroup. Munira sat down and joined Loriana under the blanket, sitting close, and looking at her._

_After their kiss the previous week, they hadn’t talked much. They simply continued their ritual of sitting by the ocean._

_“I’m fine. What are you doing here?”_

_“I was sitting where I always do and saw you stomping away. Must have been hard to do in this sand.” She grinned. “Was it Sykora again?”_

_“Who else?” Loriana sighed. “I believe it’s his life’s mission to anger me.”_

_“I thought he was distracted by another project.”_

_“When it’s your goal in life to annoy someone, nothing will keep you away. He’s back on my nerves, like he missed it,” Loriana said. “But it’s okay. I feel better now.” She smiled reassuringly at Munira._

_“And of course it’s because I’m here,” Munira teased, and Loriana’s smile grew wider. She loved that Munira didn’t try to suggest a solution anymore, rather choosing to support her. End of story._

_“You aren’t too far off actually,” she said. “I was thinking about you.”_

_“Good thoughts, I hope? Not imagining strangling me or something.”_

_Loriana gave her a pretend-horrified look, then laughed. “Something like that.”_

_Munira nudged Loriana’s shoulder with hers and leaned in until their shoulders touched. “It’s cold. We should get back.”_

_“Not yet,” Loriana said, then rested her head on Munira’s shoulder. “Thank you.”_

_Munira answered by placing her head on top of Loriana’s._

_They both looked at the dark horizon beyond the water. Loriana heard Munira take a deep breath, then she reached for Loriana’s hand and held it._

_Loriana was grateful for the warmth and the company. More than grateful. And she didn’t need to say it. She knew without a doubt that Munira knew._

_So she closed her eyes and relaxed, warm and calm, and said no more. It was close to an hour later when it got considerably colder and they returned to their respective living quarters._

_It was another day made better, another night ending in a smile as she fell asleep._

_~~~~_

Loriana didn’t sit still. She was happy, of course she was. But she couldn’t stop pacing. Couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways this might go.

It’s been over ninety years. What it Munira’s feelings had changed? What if she moved on? Or worse: what if she didn’t remember Loriana? Loriana forced herself to stay optimistic. After all, wasn’t that what Munira always encouraged her to do?

_Positive thoughts only._

It has already taken months to convince Cirrus to contact the Thunderhead – she was out of patience – then weeks for the Thunderhead to identify a time Munira would be available so it could establish a connection to her computer. Now, the moment approached quickly.

Time no longer passed the same way; a week felt like a day, a day felt like an hour. It was one day before she would finally talk to Munira.

 _Talk to Munira,_ she repeated in her head. She still couldn’t believe it. She truly thought it was over, her connection to Earth, her connection to Munira. Now, though, she realised she ought to have expected better from the Thunderhead. It led her through her time on the island, and still guided her now.

Hours earlier, Joel and Cirrus were in her room, following the Thunderhead’s instructions to help her set up the equipment. Now, everything was ready. All she had to do was sleep and when she woke up, she only had to press one button to be connected. Everything was ready, that is, except her.

Loriana couldn’t sleep, though, and it was quite tempting to just press that button right then and there. She thought better of it.

 _The Thunderhead_ _has a plan._

~~~~

“Morning” came - the lights on the ship were controlled to simulate day and night - and Loriana abandoned any further attempts at sleep. She washed her face and dressed in the best suit the Thunderhead supplied the ship with. It fit her perfectly, like the Thunderhead put it there for only her.

Her door knocked. Joel.

“I just came to wish you luck. I’m happy for you, Loriana. You deserve it.”

“It’s all because of you. I can’t ever find the words to thank you,” she told him, smiling.

“You do enough, don’t worry.” He smiled back and gave her a quick hug. Yes, everything had to be quick. She wouldn’t even consider the possibility of missing the arranged time.

Only an hour to go. According to Cirrus, Munira didn’t know she was getting a call, since the Thunderhead wasn’t allowed to talk to her. But it would let the call through, and Loriana had to do her best to convince Munira she was indeed her and not an imposter. She struggled to picture it. What did Munira look like now? How many corners has she turned?

She couldn’t wait to learn every new thing about her.

After Joel left, Loriana sat in front of her screen and waited. She constantly checked her reflection in the blank screen. Her heart beat faster the closer she got to the agreed-upon time. She was lost in thought. She was a complicated mixture of emotions and she hasn’t even seen Munira yet.

Then it was time, and with a trembling finger, she clicked on the connection button. _Finally._

The screen was dark at first, then a figure slowly came into view. Loriana’s breaths laboured, then stopped. They started, then stopped again. Munira was fully in view and seemed to struggle with the buttons on her screen, moving her head around as if looking for something.

Loriana didn’t wait. “Munira.” She finally said her name and she was there to hear it. She couldn’t believe it. Then Munira stopped moving. Loriana got a good view of her – she seemed only a year or two older.

“Munira!” Loriana repeated, seeing the confusion in Munira’s face, then her eyes widened and Loriana saw the moment realisation hit her.

“Loriana, is that you?”

Loriana lost it, the tears pushing the floodgates with no end in sight. “Yes, yes, yes. It’s me!” She took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her bleary eyes and properly look at Munira.

“Oh my God. I see you now,” cried Munira, the smile on her face as familiar and beautiful as Loriana remembered.

There were tears in Munira’s eyes, and Loriana couldn’t help the smile that painted her own face. She found it was her first genuine smile in a while, the first time she smiled and meant it since leaving Earth. Loriana found herself unable to talk as she just stared at the other woman. She stared, and stared, and stared, and–

“But how?” Munira asked, then, “Oh, the Thunderhead. Of course.”

“Is it still not talking to anyone?” Loriana asked.

Munira sighed. “Oh, yes. I thought it’d come around shortly after you left. Speaking of, where are you now? How far have you travelled?”

“Still on the rocket. About two light-years away, which is–”

“Ninety years.”

“You counted,” Loriana whispered, surprised at the strength of her connection to Earth; Munira heard her.

“Did you think I’d just forget?”

“I love you, you know that?”

“After all this time?” Munira said, her voice growing quieter. Shyer.

“More than ever,” Loriana said without hesitation. “I barely slept.”

“For ninety years?” Munira said playfully.

“Well, yes.” Loriana tilted her head to the side. “You were in my dreams. Every single night. I miss you so much.” The tears were now quieter. Sadder.

“I miss _you_. Of course I miss you.”

“I wish I could just–” Loriana said, reaching for the screen, but indeed she couldn’t touch Munira. She gave Loriana a sad smile.

“I love you. I never stopped loving you, Loriana.”

Loriana nodded repeatedly, holding back the rest of her tears. There were a few moments of silence as Loriana took it all in.

“I’m going to pretend like I’m holding your hand now, okay?” Munira finally said.

Loriana closed her eyes and went back to the time Munira held her hand the entire night, just weeks before she left. Her chest tightened at the memory.

“Can we do this again?” Munira asked.

“Cirrus said things are more advanced on Earth now, so yes. But it’s difficult to calculate exact times. His knowledge isn’t as vast as the Thunderhead’s has become. So I can’t tell you what time I can call, but I can tell that I will.”

“Works for me,” Munira said. “I would get up in the middle of the night if I have to.” Knowing Munira, Loriana knew this was a huge deal.

“I love you,” Loriana repeated.

Munira smiled, and Loriana knew, she just knew, that she would do anything to see her again.

“So how are you?”

It was like no time has passed at all.

Later Loriana would see Cirrus and thank him, to which he’d say, “Of course. I’m just following the plan.”

He could very well have meant the plan to call Munira, but the way he’d said it made Loriana think he meant more than just that.

~~~~

_It was another quiet, cold night. Loriana had opted to spend the night in, when Munira knocked on her door. It was Munira’s night off from the Thunderhead’s grand plan, and Loriana was more than happy that she showed up._

_Munira came in, pen and journal in hand, which didn’t necessarily mean anything since Munira always, always carried them. “How was your day?” she asked Loriana._

_Loriana sat on the low chair opposite the seat Munira occupied. Sighing, Loriana said, “Nothing new. I think we’re close to finishing, but it’s been weeks with barely any progress.”_

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”_

_“You’re asking the impossible of me, Munira. And you know it.” Loriana rolled her eyes._

_“I do, just as much as you know what I’m going to say. Nothing is impossible.” Munira quieted a little. “Not with you.”_

_“The Thunderhead’s stress test, right?” She laughed._

_“That was a joke.”_

_“I know,” Loriana said._

_“You say that, but sometimes you don’t seem to believe it.”_

_She was right. Of course she was right. The doubt still festered and occasionally emerged to haunt her at night as she slept._

_“Loriana, don’t you know how incredible you are? I’ve never known anyone to accomplish as much as you have. People take you seriously, they found a leader in you, and yet, you love to belittle yourself time and again.”_

_“Wow,” was all Loriana could manage in the face of the overflowing praise._

_“Is it so hard to believe that without you none of this would have happened? “ Munira continued, taking Loriana’s hands in hers and looking her in the eye. “Everyone respects and admires you._ I _respect you. But more than that...” Munira stopped suddenly._

_“More than that what?”_

_Munira took a deep breath then. “More than that, I love you,” she whispered._

_All that came out was, “Oh.”_

_“You’re awfully short on words tonight, don’t you think?” Munira held her stare until Loriana couldn’t stand it and looked away. “I said something wrong, didn’t I?” Munira added. “It’s okay.”_

_She moved to disconnect their hands, but Loriana stopped her. “No. No, you said all the right things,” she said, and in a sudden burst of confidence leaned down and pressed her lips to Munira’s. Slowly, gently, Munira pressed closer to Loriana, her hands on her shoulders._

_When Loriana drew back, she rested her forehead against Munira’s, breathing the same air, and opened her eyes._

_“I love you,” she told Munira, and saw her lips turning up.“I love you so much I feel my heart is going to leave my chest every time I touch you.”_

_Munira put her hands on Loriana’s cheeks in response. “Like now?”_

_Loriana breathed. “Yes.”_

_Munira pulled her head away and moved her hands down along Loriana’s arms. “And now?”_

_“Mmm...” Loriana closed her eyes._

_Munira’s hands further descended to her thighs, slowing their motion. “How about now?”_

_Loriana’s breath hitched. She couldn’t take it anymore, so she crashed her lips into Munira’s and let go._

_Later in the night, she’d wake up and find Munira’s fingers still entwined with hers. She’d smile, squeeze her hand, and return to her Munira-centric dreams._

_~~~~_

Several Earth years passed. Loriana talked to Munira every month or so, thanks to a strangely generous Cirrus, and with time, Loriana’s depression receded. It certainly didn’t completely disappear, but she was okay with it. Knowing she had that monthly call to look forward to made all the difference.

Every time they talked, Munira would have a new interesting story, from the library visitor who spent an entire day asking her questions whose answers he can easily research on the internet, to her new professor at the Israebian university who was a big fan of former Scythe Faraday – Munira wouldn’t stop talking about how much she itched to tell him she knew Faraday when he was still a scythe.

Years later, Munira graduated from university with yet another degree, and she and Loriana talked that night. The smile didn’t leave Munira’s lips. Loriana’s jaw hurt from all the smiling, too, and she wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe except the fact that she can’t touch Munira, or hold her, or kiss that smug smile off her face for no reason other than to annoy her.

Ten years later, Loriana turned another corner, and so did Munira. They agreed to turn together, which gave Loriana another much-needed connection. “It is an honour,” Loriana had told Munira the day they made the deal, bowing comically.

They also celebrated each other’s birthdays, albeit usually a few days late or early, Munira eating Loriana’s favourite chocolate cake on Loriana’s birthday, and Loriana reciprocating by doing her best with the ship’s fabricator to conjure the closest thing to Munira’s favourite Mille-feuille cake - a little taste of home. They celebrated every achievement together, too, as Loriana exited her bubble and returned to being the much-admired, much-missed pseudo-leader of the former Nimbus agents.

In that time, Munira Atrushi proceeded to earn a permanent position at the Library of Alexandria and grew to become one of the most respected scholars in SubSahara, then on the entire planet.

Loriana couldn’t be prouder.

~~~~

_The day Loriana and Munira, among others, learnt the full extent of the Thunderhead’s plan, Loriana didn’t leave Munira’s side, to the best of her ability that is. There were things to be finalised and they were both needed at different places during the day. At least they had the night to themselves, even if the world around them was changing forever._

_That night, they returned to the farthest spot they could find on the beach, the one Loriana had run to months before._

_“It’s amazing how I’ve been part of something_ this _huge and didn’t even know it,” Loriana said._

_“Not part of. You almost lead it single-handedly. Don’t underestimate the work you’ve done.”_

_Loriana pushed nearer to Munira and linked their arms. She squeezed then laid her head on Munira’s shoulder. They were silent for a time. Loriana sensed the tense air around them and correctly guessed the cause._

_“You’re not going,” Loriana stated. Matter of fact. No attempt to dissuade her from staying._

_Munira nodded. “I have to finish what I started.”_

_“I respect that.”_

_“I can’t just abandon Faraday. I can’t forget the reason I came to this island in the first place. It wasn’t so I could run off-planet.”_

_Loriana closed her eyes and breathed. “Did I ever tell you why I came to the island?”_

_“You didn’t, but Sykora wouldn’t shut up about how you received coordinates from the Thunderhead and just up and came.”_

_“That’s why_ we _came here. I came because I had nothing, no one. Especially after we were all fired. I needed a purpose and had no better idea about what to do but come here. The Thunderhead was my career. Of course I went where it nudged me.”_

_Munira shifted to look at her and said, “And have you? Found what you were looking for?”_

_“I have.” Loriana held Munira’s eyes in hers. “And now I’m about to lose her.”_

_“Surely the Thunderhead has…”_

_Loriana didn’t release Munira’s eyes, waiting for her to catch on._

_“Oh.”_

_Loriana nodded, her eyes springing tears as she looked away._

_“I wish I could go with you, Loriana. You have to believe me.”_

_“I do.” Loriana smiled through her bleary eyes. “I admire you for sticking with what you believe in.”_

_“Please don’t look away,” Munira said teary-eyed, her warm fingers tilting Loriana’s chin. “I believe in you, you hear me? I love you. You can’t imagine how much –”_

_“I can.”_

_“And I believe one day we’re going to find a way back to one another. I feel it in my gut, just like I know I need to stay behind.”_

_Loriana nodded._

_“You need to believe that, too.”_

_Loriana nodded._

_“Do you?” Munira asked. “This” – she pointed between Loriana and herself – “is not ordinary. It will survive this. I believe that, okay?”_

_Loriana nodded._

_“I want to hear you say it, Loriana. Please.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Yes,” Loriana said, pulling all the air into her lungs. She couldn’t breathe and looked away. She couldn’t…_

_“Loriana?”_

_Loriana looked back to her. Munira was smiling, and it helped ease her breathing, but only a little. Then Munira just pulled her to her chest and held her, rubbing her back gently, until she was calm enough to return to the island. Munira led her to their living quarters and spent the night holding her._

_Days later, when the scythes arrived and the island had to be evacuated earlier than expected, Munira was urgently needed with Faraday. Loriana looked at her when she delivered the news, and realising this could be the last time she saw her, Loriana pulled Munira in and held her. She held her tightly, and Munira squeezed back. There was no time, and the tears once again made their presence known. Loriana pulled back. “I love you,” she told Munira._

_“I love you,” Munira told her. “I’ll see you soon,” she said, then she was gone._

_~~~~_

“We need to talk,” was how Munira greeted Loriana when she called.

They have been talking every month or so for forty-five Earth years, one light-year, and this was the first time Munira answers a call that way. It seemed urgent. Loriana braced herself. “I’m listening,” she said, making sure Munira knew she had all her attention.

Munira took a deep breath. “This is going to sound crazy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Definitely crazy. Absolutely and utterly crazy.”

“Just say it!” Loriana said, smiling at how well she knew Munira.

“I’m coming.”

It was a simple statement. A simple, puzzling statement.

“Coming? Where?”

“To you. I decided to follow you.”

Again, it was simple, but it didn’t register in Loriana’s brain. She silently urged her synapses to make the required connections. She gaped at the screen.

“Loriana, I can’t believe it took me this long to realise this, but I have no need of staying on Earth. I have accomplished everything I want, and only one remains. I want to see you. In person, I mean. I want to see you... and I want to kiss you, and touch you, and do everything with you. I want to build a life with you more than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”

Loriana didn’t speak. What was even there to say? She desperately needed confirmation before letting her mind believe it. “You’re serious?”

“I am,” Munira said.

“For real.”

“Yes.” Munira giggled. Loriana heard a ping. “Huh, strange. I just received a booking confirmation for a rocket to Luyten.”

“That’s where I’m headed.”

“I know, but I didn’t book anything yet.”

Loriana carefully pondered this. Only one person knew about the rockets, and only one person was listening to this conversation. Not a person, no.

“The Thunderhead!” They both arrived at the conclusion at the same time.

“The Thunderhead,” Loriana repeated, beaming, her heart beating harder than thunder. “I’ll be right back. Don’t leave, okay?”

Cirrus had some explaining to do. When Loriana found him, she told him about the ticket.

“It finally happened,” he said.

“What do you mean?” She sat on a nearby bench, anticipating the weight of the imminent news.

“The Thunderhead’s plan is coming to fruition.”

“The Thunderhead’s plan? Is this like the time you tell us you were in contact with it?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t in Cirrus’s nature to lie, so he told her everything when she asked.

When she returned to the call with Munira, her heart wouldn’t slow down. She was mind-blown, but she was also happy.

“Turns out the Thunderhead planned this all along.”

“This as in? Me following you?”

“As in it specifically sent me to the island so I can meet you, then when we had to leave it wanted you to come with me but couldn’t communicate with you because –“

“I’m unsavoury like everyone else.”

“According to Cirrus, they were waiting for us to realise it on our own, and, you know, want it strongly enough.”

Understanding transformed Munira’s features. She was smiling so bright everything in her background faded to grey.

“150 years too late,” Loriana said, laughing, and Munira joined her.

“Better late than never.”

~~~~

**_Epilogue_ **

**_Four Hundred and Fifty Years Later_ **

Loriana’s ship landed on Luyten fifty years ago, and today was the day Munira would arrive.

The Thunderhead’s plan was fool-proof indeed, for when they arrived and the gleaned vessels were implanted, everyone on the ship was already assigned a role. Slowly but surely, the humans adapted to their new atmosphere and built new lives. By no means was everything perfect, but most were grateful for arriving and breathing non-manufactured air for once. Cirrus has taken over the colonisation effort, and no one objected. They’d be crazy if they did; the Thunderhead – or Cirrus, in a way – made the plan, and only it knew how to lead it to the finish line.

Loriana woke up with nervous anticipation. Joel accompanied her to the exoplanet’s version of an airport – small infrastructure, few vehicles, like it was built especially to receive the incoming ship Munira was on. It probably was, since there was no outgoing travel from Luyten. Loriana silently thanked the Thunderhead, like a prayer, and hoped it knew how much it meant to her.

When Loriana and Joel arrived, a rocket was already on the landing pad. Loriana stopped in her tracks for a second, taking the scene in, taking air in. Taking the feeling in. She was minutes, possibly less, from seeing Munira.

As they walked on, Joel laid a hand on Loriana’s shoulder. They stopped.

“Are you okay to get there on your own?”

“You can come with me, if you want,” she told him.

He shook his head in a very scythe-like manner. He said, “This should be your moment,” and left.

She realised how much she appreciated him. “Thank you,” she said loudly enough for him to hear – he was so fast and was already at the entrance. He waved back at her without turning.

Loriana continued forward. She was the only one there – the inside looked like a mortal-age airport, but smaller. She followed the signs to an opaque glass door, which signalled for her to stop and wait. So she did, but not for long, as minutes later, it automatically opened, and through it emerged the most beautiful person she has ever seen. She stared, observed as Munira adjusted her jacket then looked up and met Loriana’s eyes.

Loriana flung herself from her seat and walked as fast as her feet let her. Munira left her bag on the floor and jumped into Loriana’s arms.

She touched her. Munira was in her arms, and she was crying. They were both crying. Loriana pulled her tighter. She didn’t care for air. She breathed only Munira, held only Munira, felt only Munira. She only pulled back enough to touch her cheeks. “Hi,” Loriana said, smiling, crying. It was the best day of her life.

“Hi.” Munira grinned and pulled Loriana’s face in for a kiss that was unlike anything she had felt in a long, long time. Perhaps she simply forgot how it felt to kiss Munira. It mattered not, only that Loriana’s dream of six-hundred years came true at last.

She was finally, _finally_ in the arms of the woman she loved. She was finally kissing the woman she loved.

And she couldn’t wait to start building a life with her.


End file.
